


you make me (so thirsty)

by adorkable (spencereid)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Sub Kim Mingyu, Top Jeon Wonwoo, they switch oK
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencereid/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: wonwoo teria que lembrar mingyu a quem ele pertencia.





	you make me (so thirsty)

**Author's Note:**

> eu to com sono e é isso, resolvi postar aqui depois de ter postado ha quase um ano no spirit  
> so pornozinho totoso, aproveitem!!!!!  
> as notas originais: caso alguém não saiba o que é pwp, não lembre ou algo do tipo: porn without plot. isso é simplesmente um lemon sem enredo e sem algo a não ser mingyu e wonwoo fazendo um negocinho gostosinho. fora a linguagem 18+, há o uso de palavras constrangedoras porque essa é minha primeira história que envolva algo remotamente pornográfico e não sou muito bom com sinônimos para partes do corpo e... é. vida que segue.  
> AVISOS EXTRAS sobre o conteúdo da história nas notas finais, então é bom checar lá se há algo que te incomoda e você quer evitar ler. mas nada de impactante!! é uma leiturinha bem demorada pra você se ocupar quando estiver no tédio. e não foi revisada completamente, então, já sabem. podem me avisar de erros que encontrarem.  
> espero que gostem e boa leitura, xx.

Dizer que Wonwoo estava irritado seria eufemismo.

Ele estava furioso.

Entre suas qualidades podem ser citadas uma grande variedade de coisas, como sua grande inteligência, boa atuação, incrível capacidade de rap e uma personalidade peculiar, mas excelente. No entanto, o que não pode ser incluído em sua lista de qualidades é uma das mais importantes: a paciência.

Ele pode fingir não se incomodar com as coisas, pode forçar reações a serem mais neutras e coisas do tipo, pode fazer o que lhe for necessário. Mas, quando Jeon Wonwoo chega em seu limite, não há como voltar atrás.

O fanservice dele com seu amigo de grupo Kim Mingyu nunca foi apenas fanservice, e os dois sabiam bem disso – muito bem. Nos momentos em que ambos se encontravam sozinhos, marcas de todos os tipos e as palavras das mais sujas às mais amorosas serviam como um lembrete de que um pertencia daquela unicamente ao outro. Wonwoo era de Mingyu da mesma forma que Mingyu era de Wonwoo, e continuaria dessa forma.

Wonwoo não era dos mais ciumentos. Ele reconhecia todo fanservice que era pedido e reconhecia de forma plena como era a amizade dele com todos do grupo e confiava de forma plena em seu – namorado? amigo-colorido-exclusivo? – Mingyu. Mas havia algo, algo pequeno e bobo e exagerado da sua parte, que estava o incomodando grandemente: aquela maldita cena entre ele e Jeonghan.

Novamente, ele reconhecia tudo e confiava no outro, ele sabia que era brincadeira e unicamente fanservice; e isso o enraivecia mais.

Então, Wonwoo apenas fingiu não se importar enquanto o outro, vestido como um vampiro, simulava outra mordida ou qualquer coisa que fosse no pescoço pálido do vocalista, vestido como Harley Quinn, todos – membros e fãs – indo a loucura com aquela interação; inclusive si próprio, embora por outro motivo.

Depois de tal ato repleto de ambiguidade e a distração com outro casal, o olhar de Mingyu dirigiu-se quase que imediatamente para si, e, como se tudo aquilo fosse um jogo de provocação, ousou lhe lançar um sorriso ladino enquanto uma sobrancelha erguia-se ao notar a expressão perigosamente neutra desenhada no rosto do outro – que apenas lhe oferecia um olhar duro antes de voltar sua atenção completamente para Jisoo, com quem voltava a comentar sobre as aleatoriedades que ocorriam no evento enquanto interagiam com os fãs, vez ou outra alguém comentando divertidamente como certo vampiro não tirava seus olhos do rapper.

 

[ . . . ]

 

A chegada no dormitório foi, no mínimo, tumultuosa.

Estavam exaustos, havia muita maquiagem para retirar e todos queriam tomar um bom banho e dormir de uma vez – salvo pelos mais hiperativos do grupo, que apenas pretendiam jogar um pouco de videogame antes de irem para suas camas. Por ser apenas dois banheiros para tantos membros, sortearam como seria a ordem, Wonwoo suspirando resignadamente ao perceber que havia ficado em último. Seungkwan e Vernon banharam junto com a desculpa de “não demorar tanto e facilitar para os outros membros”, o que rendeu comentários dos mais variados mas foi um incentivo para o trio Jeonghan, Seungcheol e Jisoo fazer o mesmo. Ninguém tinha certeza de como os três couberam naquele banheiro e nem o que fizeram lá, e pretendiam continuar sem saber.

Quando chegou a vez de o penúltimo tomar seu merecido banho enquanto Seokmin gritava a letra de Tears no outro banheiro, até mesmo os mais empolgados já haviam ido descansar, e Wonwoo, que estava sentado no sofá da sala folheando um livro sem realmente prestar atenção, ainda estava esperando. Parava em uma página aleatória de tal livro e começava a ler, mas aquilo parecia indecente demais para estar solto pelo dormitório com menores de idade vivendo ali, e largava o livro como se houvesse sido queimado pelo mesmo ao ver que se tratava de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza.

Aquele livro realmente não deveria estar ali.

Mas Wonwoo não o pegaria novamente de forma alguma. Seungcheol que se livrasse do maldito.

— Estava esperando por mim? — Uma voz conhecida vindo de trás de si fazia com que Wonwoo se levantasse imediatamente, embora se arrependesse quase que imediatamente ao se virar e ser agraciado com a visão de Kim Mingyu, vestido com apenas uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom que realmente não deveria ficar tão bem em si mas ficava, seu cabelo absurdamente molhado devido ao banho que acabara de tomar e sem maquiagem alguma. Ele estava indubitavelmente delicioso e Wonwoo lamentou não poder simplesmente devorá-lo ali mesmo.

Pôde ver ao fundo que Seokmin desocupava o outro banheiro e resolveu não arriscar acabar por agarrar o rapaz que estava a sua frente.

— Obviamente. Você estava ocupando o banheiro. Tinha que esperar você sair, não é mesmo? — Respondia de maneira cínica, passando pelo mais alto e dando apenas alguns passos em direção ao banheiro antes de sentir Mingyu, que levara ambas as mãos até a sua cintura, empurrá-lo contra a parede com certa força e o virar para si, de modo que ficassem frente a frente, as orbes escuras encontrando as suas imediatamente. Apesar de que em qualquer outro momento aquilo acabasse deixando-o extremamente excitado, naquele momento, o sentimento que Wonwoo havia sentido anteriormente se fazia presente outra vez.

— Não seja tão debochado comigo, Jeon Wonwoo. — O mais novo mandava impacientemente, as mãos que pressionavam sua cintura subindo pela lateral de seu corpo ao que inclinava-se sobre o menor, os rostos estando perigosamente próximos agora.

— E você não me diga o que fazer, Kim Mingyu. — A resposta fria o pegou de surpresa, Wonwoo percebeu, visto que, apesar de serem versáteis, as vezes que ele acabava como passivo eram realmente mais numerosas do que o contrário, e normalmente sua resposta ao que lhe fora dito seria algo que o provocasse mais, não algo tão… ríspido. Wonwoo aproveitava-se de tal choque vindo do maior para inverter as posições, suas mãos esguias encontrando cada pulso do rapaz e colocando-os a cada lado de sua cabeça, sabendo que sua falta de gentileza em tal ato poderia marcá-lo mas não se preocupando nem um pouco com isso. Em realidade, queria que marcasse. Queria que Mingyu lembrasse de quem ele era. – Aquilo me surpreendeu, sabe… — Começava com um tom leve, aproximando os lábios do pescoço bronzeado do outro e apenas roçando os lábios na pele da região, quase sorrindo ao sentir o outro arrepiar-se intensamente com tal ação enquanto engolia em seco. — Não apenas aquilo com o hyung, mas o modo como você pareceu querer me provocar.

— Eu não queria te provocar… — Qualquer outra coisa que Mingyu pretendesse falar era interrompida pelos dentes cravando-se na pele macia de seu pescoço, um som baixo e surpreso, divido entre um suspiro e um gemido, encontrando os ouvidos do menor e fazendo com que sorrisse contra si antes de afastar o rosto da região, admirando por uma fração de segundos a marca única no pescoço úmido antes de, soltando o pulso esquerdo do rapaz, subir a mão que até então estava ali para que alcançasse seus cabelos, entrelaçando-se entre os fios e segurando de maneira brusca e firme. O olhar do mais novo estava repleto de algo que Wonwoo não reconhecia completamente, o tesão usual estando junto de um brilho um tanto diferente, e se ele dissesse que não estava gostando de ver tal coisa estaria sendo um grande mentiroso.

— Você tem certeza disso, ‘Gyu? — Esboçava um sorriso ladino ao que via o mesmo prender o próprio lábio inferior entre os dentes, seu olhar, apesar de fixo no seu, vez ou outra descendo um pouco para prestar absoluta atenção no que lhe era dito. — Porque realmente não parecia isso. Você não queria me provocar com a forma como estava agindo como uma vadia lá, uh? — As palavras que escapavam seus lábios tinham um efeito instantâneo no mais alto, cujas bochechas adquiriam um tom róseo enquanto abria e fechava a boca, em busca de uma resposta que ambos sabiam que não viria.

Não era o comum de Wonwoo agir dessa forma mais dominadora, ambos sabiam disso, mas, quando ocorria, era extremamente prazeroso para ambos; ainda melhor, por ser algo não usual. Um sabia o que o outro gostava, já tendo explorado inúmeras coisas juntos, aprendendo e praticando, e já tinham a palavra de segurança para situações mais extremas; confiança e consentimento eram essenciais, afinal.

— Todos pareciam ter uma imagem bem forte de você hoje, não? — Pronunciava falsamente ponderativo, a mão entre os fios molhados aliviando minimamente a pressão nos mesmos ao que aproximava-se mais de Mingyu, os lábios tão próximos porém em momento algum se tocando. — Muitos devem ter imaginado você fazendo inúmeras coisas, totalmente no comando. Talvez chamando de “daddy” enquanto você age como um. — Soprava uma risada mínima ao que posicionava uma das pernas entre as do mais alto, de modo que seu joelho servisse como fonte de fricção para a ereção que já podia sentir sobre o tecido da calça que o maior vestia, o mesmo arfando baixo enquanto o mais velho soltava seus cabelos. — Mas só você e eu sabemos que essa não é a verdade, hm? Nós dois sabemos quem está no controle agora, não é, kitten?

Mingyu apenas assentia minimamente com a cabeça, e Wonwoo fazia um pequeno tsk em descontentamento enquanto desferia um tapa leve em um dos lados do rosto do maior, logo após usando a mesma mão para segurar seu rosto com firmeza, de modo que não pudesse desviar os olhos dos seus.

— Responda, Mingyu. — Não pedia, e sim, ordenava, uma das sobrancelhas bem definidas arqueando-se enquanto esperava uma resposta, mantendo uma expressão neutra em seu rosto.

— Sim, daddy. — Mingyu praticamente choramingava, e Wonwoo teve de conter um sorriso ao relembrar como o maior gostava e se dedicava a esse tipo de power play, algo que eles tinham em comum e que combinava inteiramente quando estavam entre quatro paredes.

— Bom garoto. — O mais velho murmurava de forma apreciativa antes de se afastar por completo do maior, que passava a encará-lo confuso. — Vá para o sofá e tire a roupa, baby. — Após dizer tal coisa, Wonwoo deslizava o próprio blazer, parte da fantasia que usara, pelos seus ombros, deixando a peça cuidadosamente sobre o encosto do sofá, afrouxando minimamente a gravata que usava antes de voltar seu olhar ao mais jovem, fitando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Isso foi uma ordem, Mingyu.

Wonwoo observava atentamente o mais jovem ao que o mesmo, parecendo sair de um transe, movia-se na direção do móvel que pedira anteriormente, retirando a camiseta que vestia com rapidez e deixando-a sobre um dos assentos; o sofá se localizava no meio de ambos ao que Mingyu agora passava a descer a calça que vestia por suas pernas torneadas, Wonwoo não deixando de seguir seus movimentos com o olhar, deixando que a mesma ficasse no chão. Quando Mingyu fazia menção de retirar a boxer – que já mostrava um volume proeminente e admirável –, no entanto, Wonwoo agiu outra vez.

— Deixe ela. Eu mesmo tirarei depois. — Dizia apenas, gesticulando para que o rapaz sentasse à sua frente, de costas para si. Apesar de esboçar uma expressão curiosa, ele fazia o que lhe era pedido, e Wonwoo inclinava-se sobre o mesmo, trilhando os dígitos da destra por seu ombro nu ao que aproximava os lábios de sua audição do lado oposto, prendendo o lóbulo entre os dentes brevemente antes de mordiscar a pele logo abaixo da região, sorrindo de forma quase sádica contra sua pele ao perceber como Mingyu se arrepiava com aqueles simples gestos. — Você realmente pensou que poderia fazer aquilo e sair impune, Mingyu-ah? — Sua voz era suave ao pronunciar tais palavras, mas o que estava implícito nelas estava longe de ser; e, pelo murmúrio não compreensível que escapava os lábios do rapaz ao ouvi-las, ele sabia exatamente o significado por trás delas.

— Você sabe que eu sou só seu, hyung… — Mingyu respondia, fazendo com que o mais velho acabasse por sorrir minimamente, a destra dirigindo-se aos fios alheios, os quais acariciava com suavidade.

— Eu sei, Mingyu. Mas pelo visto quem precisa ser lembrado disso é você. — Murmurava simplesmente, se afastando e terminando de afrouxar sua gravata, segundos depois já tendo a peça em mãos. — Mãos juntas e acima da cabeça. — Ordenava, Mingyu correspondendo a tal comando em instantes; Wonwoo passava o tecido por seus pulsos, mantendo-os unidos e envolvendo-os com tal duas vezes antes de formar um nó firme, de modo que o outro não pudesse se soltar independentemente de quanta força usasse para tentar fazê-lo.

O rapper mais velho sorria com certa malícia ao que dava a volta no sofá, seus olhos encontrando os de Mingyu de imediato e passava a língua discretamente sobre o lábio inferior ao perceber a lascívia que encontrava lá.

Apreciava o físico definido – mas não exageradamente, para a felicidade de todos – do maior, uma fina camada de suor cintilando por seu corpo enquanto ele mantinha obedientemente as mãos sobre si, e Wonwoo inclinava-se para depositar um selar demorado nos lábios entreabertos do rapaz a sua frente, afastando-se logo em seguida e esboçando um sorriso ladino ao que Mingyu inclinava seu rosto para frente, em busca de mais.

— Não provoque, Wonwoo. — Reclamava o maior de maneira que beirava a infantilidade, fazendo com que o citado o lançasse um olhar de desaprovação enquanto empurrava-o por um dos ombros para que deitasse sobre o móvel, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do Kim e apoiando suas mãos a cada lado das alheias, tais repousadas sobre o braço do sofá, acima de sua cabeça.

— Você não está em posição de exigir algo, Mingyu-ah. — Usava de certa doçura ao pronunciar o nome do mais novo, entretanto, o modo como logo selava seus lábios aos do mais novo poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos doce.

Mingyu correspondia ao beijo de imediato, fazendo-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, uma voracidade impressionante vinda de si, sua língua invadindo sem pedir permissão alguma a cavidade bucal do menor e explorando de forma curiosa e desesperada; por causa de tamanha empolgação vinda de si, Wonwoo resolvia assumir seu papel devidamente, precisando relembrá-lo dos papéis estabelecidos ali.

Encontrava a língua do maior com a sua própria, e, ao contrário de uma “batalha”, estabeleciam o que poderia ser chamado mais apropriadamente de dança, as duas movendo-se em sincronia enquanto os gostos em suas bocas se misturavam – Mingyu, tendo escovado os dentes previamente, trazia consigo o refrescante gosto de hortelã, enquanto Wonwoo havia se deliciado com uma barra de chocolate pouco tempo antes.

Uma das mãos do mais velho trilhava pela lateral do corpo alheio, encontrando a maciez de sua cintura com um aperto firme, mantendo-o; prendia o lábio inferior de Mingyu entre os dentes e deixava que soltasse sozinho, tal arfando ao que Wonwoo percorria os próprios pelo queixo, mandíbula até chegar ao pescoço do outro, fazendo uma trilha de selares e pequenas mordidas até encontrar o último, onde passava a trabalhar com avidez. Não podia deixar marcas visíveis, mas isso não queria dizer que Wonwoo perderia a chance de marcar-lhe minimamente, as pequenas partes da pele que mordiscava e sugava logo adquirindo um tom avermelhado, satisfazendo-o, porém não inteiramente. Mingyu ofegava sob si, vez ou outra não conseguindo deixar de gemer graças ao fato de que aquele era um dos locais mais sensíveis em si, e Wonwoo aproveitava de tal informação para proporcionar a si as sensações mais prazerosas.

— Nenhuma outra pessoa vai conseguir fazer você se sentir como eu faço, kitten. Lembre disso. — Afastava os lábios de sua pele para sussurrar tais palavras, deixando uma mordida um tanto forte na junção entre seu ombro e pescoço que acabava por fazer Mingyu soltar um gemido sôfrego, os caninos proeminentes do menor marcando a pele sem demora.

Deslizava a mão livre até um dos mamilos acastanhados do maior, apenas o polegar estimulando a região inicialmente, mas logo o indicador se juntava a tal ação, à medida que descia os lábios até o outro, circundando a aréola com a língua antes de mordiscar a área mais protuberante, sabendo que aquela não era uma área extremamente sensível para si mas que lhe causava certa excitação, tal sendo demonstrada com os baixos arfares que escapavam pelos lábios inchados do rapaz quando Wonwoo invertia o lado do que fazia.

Deixava que sua língua percorresse uma última vez cada mamilo rijo e úmido de saliva antes de afastar seu rosto do local, seu olhar parando ao chegar à ereção visível sob a boxer que Mingyu vestia, a canhota indo de encontro a tal e logo contornando-a com o indicador sobre o tecido, a mão envolvendo seu pau como era permitido com a peça atrapalhando. Wonwoo soprava uma pequena risada ao, imediatamente após sentir o toque no local, Mingyu investir os quadris contra sua mão, mostrando o que queria e necessitava naquele momento.

— Aish, Wonwoo… Ande com isso. — Ele não estava pedindo, mas, mesmo assim, Wonwoo negava com a cabeça, um sorriso sádico decorando suas feições, então Mingyu parecia tentar trocar de tática. – Por favor, daddy. – Suplicava com um sorriso discreto, já imaginando que o menor cederia, e em qualquer momento o outro realmente o faria, realizaria o que o seu baby pedisse com toda satisfação. Mas não agora.

— Você não vai ditar como as coisas fluirão hoje, Mingyu. Mas, já que está tão impaciente: de quatro. Agora. — Ditava com rispidez, afastando-se minimamente para que o mais novo conseguisse se virar sem problemas, o mesmo arregalando os olhos minimamente antes de fazê-lo, se ajeitando sobre o sofá para logo se apoiar em seus cotovelos e joelhos, a bunda farta empinada de modo que Wonwoo não evitava apertar com força um dos lados sobre o tecido da boxer, apreciando o pequeno gemido entrecortado que tal ação gerava no maior. — Você age como uma vadia e depois me obedece, baby, assim acabo ficando dividido entre te punir ou recompensar. — Fingia pensar ao que as mãos iam até o cós da única peça que o maior ainda trajava, um grande contraste consigo, que estava totalmente vestido, mas deixaria para se desfazer de suas roupas depois; não prolongava ao que puxava de uma vez só a mesma, descendo a boxer pelas coxas grossas de Mingyu até que, com a ajuda do mesmo para terminar de tirar a peça, a depositava no chão ao lado do sofá.

O olhar predatório de Wonwoo percorria o que agora lhe era oferecido, a língua umedecendo seu lábio inferior ao que a destra ia de encontro com uma de suas nádegas, desferindo um tapa estalado que sabia que havia doído, visto que as costas do rapaz a sua frente arquearam-se no momento que sua mão encontrara o local – todavia, sabia que tal dor havia sido prazerosa para si, visto que um arfar baixo lhe escapava junto com um pequeno murmúrio de “de novo, daddy”, com um tom que o afetava mais do que ele gostaria.

Com a posição na qual o maior estava, seu pau pendia entre suas pernas de forma que o acesso a tal área não era nem um pouco difícil; e, aproveitando-se disso, cuspia na própria mão antes de levá-la até o membro rijo do rapaz, sendo necessária a saliva para que não fosse desconfortável para Mingyu. A mão movia-se de forma lânguida sobre sua extensão, não propriamente masturbando-o, mas, de qualquer forma, arrancava sons deliciosos do mais novo; a mão livre descia em outra vez em sua bunda, em uma sucessão de tapas fortes e intercalados que deixavam-na um tanto dormente pelo impacto sucessivo, e apenas podia imaginar a ardência que o maior estava sentindo, visto que ambas as nádegas já estavam em um tom consideravelmente avermelhado e Mingyu gemia de forma que parecia choramingar, empurrando seus quadris em sua direção.

— E se os outros te vissem agora, hm? — Wonwoo o observava atentamente, as próprias roupas já sendo um grande incômodo contra seu pau, o mesmo desconfortavelmente rígido sob tais tecidos devido a obra de arte que era Kim Mingyu naquele momento. O que contribuía grandemente para aumentar seu tesão era saber que só ele tinha o prazer, literalmente, de vê-lo em momentos assim, e os dois sabiam disso, apesar de qualquer ciúme momentâneo. Wonwoo era a única pessoa pra quem Mingyu já havia se entregado daquela forma e planejava fazê-lo, e isso contribuía para momentos assim acabarem se tornando ainda mais especiais.

No entanto, isso não queria dizer que provocações do tipo estavam longe deles; pelo contrário. Mingyu tinha certo fetiche com exibicionismo, mas não por motivos muito sexuais, como querer que o desejassem, imaginar coisas ou algo do gênero; ele apenas queria que vissem como Wonwoo era dele e ele era de Wonwoo. Algo que o mais velho também gostaria que acontecesse em algum momento, mas não revelaria de forma alguma; logo, por ser algo que era uma vontade de ambos, era natural utilizarem disso, as reações muito, muito raramente sendo negativas.

— Eu te deixei com tanto ciúmes assim? — Mingyu provocava de maneira divertida, olhando sobre o próprio ombro para o menor, que respondia com uma sobrancelha arqueada ao que parava o que sua mão fazia em seu pau, aplicando leve pressão em sua base ao que aguardava que prosseguisse, o maior gemendo minimamente antes de fazê-lo. — É por isso que você quer tanto mostrar que só você pode me foder, hyung? Que é só no seu pau que eu rebolo e sento gostoso enquanto você me marca de todas as formas possíveis? Que é só ele que eu chupo até engasgar e você me encher de porra? É isso que você quer que todos vejam?

Sem sombra de dúvidas, não era uma das coisas mais comuns ouvir o mais novo falar assim; normalmente ele falaria isso depois das preliminares, quando estivesse o fodendo ou algo do gênero. Hoje, no entanto, estava sendo diferente para ambos; eles já estavam de tal jeito com tão pouco. Talvez ciúmes realmente deixasse esses momentos mais intensos, afinal. E Wonwoo adorava esses diálogos. Adorava ouvir coisas obscenas vindas do outro rapper, normalmente tão controlado; adorava ouvi-lo gemer seu nome, implorar pelo que viria, e também adorava quando era o contrário. Adorava falar o que queria, como queria, o que pretendia fazer e depois realmente fazer. Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo.

— É exatamente isso. — Admitia despudoradamente, dando de ombros ao que, afastando suas mãos do corpo do maior, passava a abrir cada botão da camisa que usava lentamente, descendo-a por seus braços após tê-la inteiramente aberta, descartando-a atrás de si ao que inclinava seu corpo sobre o alheio, de forma que seu pau, ainda coberto, roçasse diretamente sobre a entrada do rapaz, que arqueava seu corpo sob si, empurrando sua bunda contra si em busca de mais fricção. Os lábios encontravam a audição de Mingyu ao que mordiscava a pele abaixo da mesma antes de subi-los até tal, soprando uma risada mínima e grave. — Talvez alguns estejam escutando. Então é bom você ser uma boa vadiazinha pra mim e continuar gemendo como uma, aí talvez eu te deixe gozar. Mas você só vai gozar essa noite com meu pau dentro de você, sem que eu toque no seu, até porque você não está em condições de fazer isso sozinho, huh? — Referia-se a suas mãos amarradas com um tom de divertimento, sentindo o corpo do rapaz abaixo de si arrepiar-se com suas palavras. — E diga um número de dez a vinte. Não serei tão ruim com você.

Ambos sabiam o que Wonwoo queria dizer com aquilo; principalmente pois, logo após dizer, afastava-se do maior, desafivelando o cinto de couro escuro que permanecia em sua calça e retirando-o, dobrando tal material e segurando ambos os lados, um a partir de poucos centímetros abaixo da fivela, não querendo que tal acabasse machucando o outro.

— Dezessete, hyung. — Mingyu respondia em um fio de voz ao que olhava de relance para a peça na mão do menor, que segurava como se fosse um chicote. Apoiava-se mais em seus cotovelos ao que, com a mão à frente, descansava sua cabeça sobre a mesma, consequentemente deixando a parte traseira de seu corpo consideravelmente mais empinada, e Wonwoo apertava uma de suas nádegas apreciativamente, mantendo o olhar atento em si.

O primeiro golpe do couro contra a pele pegava Mingyu quase que de surpresa, um gemido engasgado soando pelo cômodo antes de Mingyu contar, em um tom de voz baixo. Apesar de Wonwoo intercalar entre o local no qual cada golpe era desferido, não deixava um intervalo longo entre tais, as nádegas fartas logo marcadas fortemente em uma coloração entre vermelho e roxo em alguns lugares, Mingyu não contendo os gemidos que misturavam dor e êxtase ao já não sentir com tanta intensidade, as golpeadas fortes deixando aquela área de seu corpo praticamente dormente.

Wonwoo trilhava a mão que não estava ocupada com aquilo até a entrada do maior, provocando o local com a ponta de seu dedo médio e soltando uma risada baixa ao percebê-lo imediatamente se mover de encontro ao seu toque.

— Ah, hyung, por favor… — Arfava ao que contava os últimos golpes fortes em si, sua voz entrecortada soando cada vez mais desesperada ao que gemia de forma despudorada, movendo suavemente seu quadril como se pedisse por mais.

Ao finalmente chegar a décima sétima golpeada, marcada com um suspiro de alívio audível saindo dos lábios do mais novo, Wonwoo pôs o cinto de lado, levando suas mãos às nádegas consideravelmente marcadas do rapaz, vermelho e roxo decorando sua pele bronzeada de modo que ele sabia que ficaria marcado por algum tempo; acariciava o local de forma leve, como se confortasse-o, embora soubesse bem como Mingyu aguentava mais do que aquilo.

— Por favor o quê, kitten? — Questionava o maior, mantendo o olhar sobre si mesmo quando inclinava-se minimamente para procurar no encosto do sofá um dos bolsos de seu blazer, demorando poucos segundos para achar o que procurava; tirava de lá os sachês de lubrificante que havia guardado previamente, Mingyu observando com curiosidade sobre seu ombro ao que o menor abria um dos pacotes com os dentes, um tanto quanto surpreso em saber que ele havia levado tal coisa consigo.

Esboçava um sorriso lascivo ao sentir o olhar do mais jovem sobre si, espalhando o lubrificante em dois de seus dedos e levando o médio outra vez até sua entrada, dessa vez o líquido espesso e frio facilitando para que tal invadisse-o sem dificuldades, o rapper mais alto deixando que um gemido surpreso escapasse-lhe devido a intrusão abrupta. No entanto, ao contrário do que o Kim desejava, Wonwoo permaneceu parado dentro de si, e aquilo pareceu realmente frustrar o maior, que passava a mover-se contra si de maneira apressada, sendo parado pela mão livre do Jeon pressionando seu quadril e contendo-o no lugar.

— Você quer mais do que você acabou de ter, Mingyu? — Um tom falsamente irritado era usado ao ditar tais palavras, a mão que segurava-o apertando com ainda mais força o lado de seu quadril. — Eu fiz uma pergunta. Você não conseguirá nada do que precisa se não me responder.

— Eu quero você, daddy… — Reclamava de maneira manhosa, pendendo sua cabeça para a frente e expondo sua nuca ao menor, os músculos de seus ombros flexionados e Wonwoo realmente queria marcá-lo até não haver mais lugar para fazê-lo, mas prioridades. — Eu quero que você me foda. Se for com seu pau ou com seus dedos eu não me importo, eu só preciso de você dentro de mim. Por favor. Me destrua, hyung. — E quem era Wonwoo para negar algo quando o outro demonstrava tão verbalmente o que queria, não é mesmo?

A resposta concedida era mais do que o suficiente para que o menor desse ao rapaz o que ele tanto queria; o outro dedo lubrificado adentrava em si ao que movia-os imediatamente, o interior pulsante do maior praticamente o engolindo ao que o rapaz gemia ofegante, não tendo imaginado que seria atendido com tamanha prontidão.

Não ia em um ritmo lento ou extremamente cuidadoso, como se Mingyu fosse uma boneca de porcelana que quebraria se não fosse tratada com toda cautela do mundo, afinal, não era de tal forma que ele desejava; ele gostava de descontar as frustrações dessa maneira, a adrenalina percorrendo suas veias como combustível enquanto sua visão desfocava, seu corpo pedindo por mais e ele mesmo verbalizando tal necessidade, nada satisfazendo-o da forma que o outro fazia. E era assim com Wonwoo, também; um sabia do que o outro precisava, como precisava, às vezes até melhor do que si próprio.

Os dedos faziam um movimento de tesoura ao que propriamente abria o rapaz à sua frente, os dedos esguios logo tornando-se três e explorando seu interior de forma curiosa, fazendo com que Mingyu xingasse baixinho entre os gemidos eróticos que lhe escapavam de forma contínua, tais aumentando perceptivelmente em volume ao que Wonwoo finalmente atingia sua próstata, o estímulo naquele ponto tão sensível fazendo com que um tremor percorresse o corpo definido do maior, vendo de relance a forma como seu pau derramava algumas gotas de pré-gozo no sofá abaixo dos dois e já imaginando as reclamações caso alguém visse alguma mancha. Vamos ter que limpar a sala depois, pensou amargamente o mais velho, embora não permanecesse pensando em coisas do gênero enquanto o homem mais delicioso que já havia conhecido em toda a sua vida estava ali, lhe pedindo por mais naquele tom tão repleto de tesão.

A mão desocupada encontrava a bunda marcada em um novo tapa enquanto Wonwoo inclinava-se no sofá, de modo que conseguisse alcançar o que almejava; podia sentir um pouco de surpresa irradiar de Mingyu ao que sua respiração atingia a área que ocupava com seus dedos, soprando um riso baixo ao que imediatamente o mais jovem empurrava-se em sua direção, se oferecendo desavergonhadamente para o menor – que aceitava de bom grado, não deixando de mover os dígitos dentro do rapaz ao que sua língua percorria a região lentamente, como se estivesse experimentando, mas, em realidade, apenas queria provocar o maior um pouco mais antes de perder completamente o que lhe restava de seu (agora minúsculo) autocontrole.

A resposta era instantânea, as costas suadas do rapaz a sua frente arqueando-se ao que um som fino escapava seus lábios, tal repetindo-se ao que a língua quente e macia do rapper mais velho invadia seu íntimo, não perdendo mais tempo ao que praticamente devorava o outro, sua língua pressionando cada ponto que conseguia alcançar em seu íntimo, que se contraía de forma quase dolorosa ao seu redor. Mingyu gemia de forma contínua agora, mordendo uma das próprias mãos para abafar tais sons obscenos que lhe escapavam os lábios, mas não conseguindo por inteiro; seu pau estava duro de uma forma que Wonwoo sabia que não faltaria muito para ele atingir seu ápice, então, decidia ter piedade de seu dongsaeng – e ceder a algo que ele não-tão-secretamente gostava de assistir –, a mão que não estimulava seu interior trilhando até seu pau, seu polegar coletando o líquido pré-seminal que havia e espalhando-o por seu membro de forma vagarosa, embora logo começasse a masturbá-lo ritmicamente, sem parar em momento algum o que fazia, por mais que sua língua já estivesse um tanto dolorida devido a movimentação.

— A-Ah, daddy, não… — A voz falha do maior atraía sua atenção em meio aos sons profanos que soavam pelo cômodo, e Wonwoo já estava prestes a parar por completo tudo o que fazia em preocupação quando Mingyu se pronunciava novamente. — Você falou que eu só posso gozar com seu pau dentro de mim e eu quero ser bom pra você, ah… — Lamuriava ao que sua frase terminava em um gemido suave, e o menor quase suspirava em alívio ao perceber que estava tudo bem.

Wonwoo afastava seu rosto apenas para que pudesse se pronunciar em resposta, um som de sucção ressoando ao que sua língua escapava de si, deixando uma trilha de saliva junto à mistura de lubrificante e suor que continha ali, e aquilo em qualquer outro momento poderia ter deixado ambos com nojo, achando sujo demais, mas era daquela forma que queriam; queriam sujo e bagunçado, forte e intenso, tão perfeitamente obsceno que provocava arrepios só de pensar.

— Você pode gozar uma vez antes disso, ok, baby? Vamos considerar isso sua recompensa por ser meu bom garoto. — E mordiscava uma de suas nádegas antes de terminar: — E espero que esteja pronto pra gozar no mínimo duas vezes, porque eu não estou nem perto de ter acabado.

E o som que Mingyu fazia em resposta era praticamente angelical apesar da situação, seu corpo tremendo minimamente ao ter a língua habilidosa do Jeon de volta em si, a mão que movia-se por sua extensão fazendo-o com o mesmo ritmo que fodia o rapaz, não exageradamente rápido mas intenso, o maior gemendo como uma vadia em resposta a todos os estímulos incessantes.

Uma repetição de “por favor” de forma praticamente desesperada escapava Mingyu ao que aquilo se tornava demais para si, e bastava mais alguns movimentos hábeis das mãos de Wonwoo para que logo o outro atingisse seu orgasmo, um gemido baixo e longo sinalizando tal feito ao que Wonwoo podia sentir a mão que o masturbava melar-se de porra, a qual era derramada por seu pau em jatos, o maior parando o que fazia em seu orifício – que já deveria estar sensível, afinal, e ele não queria deixar o maior hipersensível antes mesmo de fodê-lo apropriadamente – e, ignorando a forma como Mingyu resmungava baixinho após tal coisa, levava os dedos melados até os lábios abertos do mais jovem, o rapaz não hesitando em abrigá-los em sua boca enquanto lambia os vestígios de seu próprio sêmen, chupando tais de maneira provocativa enquanto olhava sobre seu ombro para o mais velho.

Wonwoo entendeu o recado.

Extraía seus dedos da boca deliciosa do rapaz apenas para que pudesse abrir o botão da calça que utilizava, descendo o zíper enquanto gesticulava para que Mingyu se virasse, o mesmo realizando-o com prontidão – embora tenha quase acertado o rosto de Wonwoo com seu pé e caído do sofá no processo. O olhar do rapper mais jovem estava focado de forma desejosa em seu membro ainda coberto ao que Wonwoo removia suas calças apressadamente, acrescentando-a a pilha de roupas no chão enquanto logo fazia a mesma coisa com sua boxer, um suspiro de alívio escapando-lhe baixinho ao se ver livre do incômodo que eram tais peças, o pau extremamente rígido atingindo seu estômago e em qualquer outro momento Wonwoo zombaria do modo como o outro estava lhe olhando, mas naquele momento aquilo apenas o incentivava a agir de uma vez.

A mão esquerda dirigia-se aos cabelos agora bagunçados de Mingyu e não era restringida de força ao que puxava o maior em sua direção, os lábios roçando e as respirações já se misturando ao que o outro acabava de recuperar a sua por completo – e já estava prestes a perder de novo, Wonwoo pensou divertido.

— O que pretende fazer agora, hm? Quer deixar sua vadiazinha saciada, daddy? — O tom usado por Mingyu era baixo e não passava de um murmúrio, mas era perfeitamente audível pelo quão próximo eles estavam. Wonwoo sabia que, se as mãos do maior estivessem livres naquele momento, ele estaria usando-as para provocá-lo ainda mais, e, apesar de o quão delicioso aquilo poderia ser, ele queria ver como o mais novo almejaria tal coisa sem poder usá-las. — Porque, se você quiser, eu sei a forma perfeita de você fazer isso. — Deixava a frase de duplo sentido no ar ao que seus lábios conectavam-se brevemente aos do maior, aparentemente pretendendo iniciar um ósculo porém sendo impedido pelo Jeon, que utilizava da mão que permanecia nos fios mechados para puxar novamente, um gemido mínimo escapando o maior.

— Ah, baby boy, eu também sei. — Praticamente rosnava ao que o empurrava com certo cuidado – não queria que Mingyu acabasse caindo e se machucando, afinal – de si, o mesmo entendendo de imediato o que aquilo sinalizava, pondo-se de joelhos em frente ao sofá, o rosto, apesar de distante, diretamente a frente de onde o queria. — Nós dois só estaremos realmente saciados quando essa sua boquinha estiver cheia de porra, ou até mesmo o seu cuzinho. O que importa é só você ser fodido como merece. — Marcava tais palavras ao que, segurando o próprio membro em uma das mãos enquanto permanecia com um aperto firme em parte de seu cabelo com a outra, esfregando a cabecinha de seu pau na bochecha do rapaz com suavidade, que virava ligeiramente o rosto para percorrer a língua por sua extensão, fazendo-o de forma vagarosa ao que seus olhos subiam de encontro aos de Wonwoo, um brilho provocativo nas orbes escuras.

Uma das coisas que Mingyu mais gostava era fazer um bom boquete, e sempre o fazia com gosto; Wonwoo apoiava totalmente esse hobby do maior, considerando que ele era realmente talentoso – aquela boca não era boa apenas para raps ou falar coisas estranhas, afinal.

E era com a dedicação característica de si que Mingyu envolvia os lábios carnudos em torno da glande alheia, aplicando certa pressão ali, e Wonwoo não continha um gemido baixo, rouco e satisfeito, deixando ambas as mãos repousarem nos fios macios, entrelaçando-as ali e pressionando com firmeza. Os olhos do mais novo fechavam-se por um instante com a sensação, sugando a cabecinha de seu pau como se fosse um doce delicioso, e Wonwoo teve de se controlar grandemente para não impulsionar seu quadril para frente e engasgar o maior – talvez depois o fizesse, mas deixaria que Mingyu fizesse como quisesse de primeiro momento.

Os dois gostavam de provocar e ver até onde o outro iria, mas Mingyu não prolongou as provocações; o pescoço esticava-se ao que o rapaz descia os lábios pelo seu membro, a boca quente abrigando-o de forma deliciosa enquanto o mais novo abocanhava o que conseguia no momento, as mãos atadas descansando à frente de seu corpo. O mais velho pendia a cabeça para trás devido ao prazer que lhe era oferecido, tudo que havia sido feito previamente já sendo de grande serventia para que seu tesão aumentasse ainda mais, se possível; as mãos voltavam a puxar os fios mechados, utilizando disso para puxar Mingyu até quase a base de seu pau, respirando de maneira falha ao sentir a garganta do rapaz se contrair ao seu redor, quase engasgando devido a ação súbita.

Deixava que um pequeno “ops” escapasse seus lábios ao que fazia menção de afastá-lo um pouco de si mas, olhando para baixo, encontrava os olhos marejados do maior e ele parecia tudo, menos desconfortável.

— Você quer que eu foda a sua boca, kitten? — Uma das sobrancelhas se erguia enquanto Wonwoo acariciava o cabelo de Mingyu com certa suavidade, o mais novo assentindo como lhe era possível em resposta em sua situação atual, o rosto minimamente ruborizado apesar de tudo. — Então apenas relaxe, o hyung vai cuidar bem de você. — A resposta do Kim era instantânea, o rapaz relaxando seu maxilar e olhando com expectativa para o que estava sentado à sua frente, que apenas lhe dirigia um sorriso gentil antes de repetir a ação prévia, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava-o para que engolisse mais de seu pau, movendo seu quadril para a frente.

Um barulho de engasgue podia ser ouvido ao que os lábios inchados de Mingyu se esticavam ao redor da base de seu caralho, os olhos do rapaz brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas pela pressão em sua garganta, tal vibrando ao redor da glande latejante ao que o rapaz soltava um suspiro trêmulo e abafado, suscitando um gemido um pouco mais alto de Wonwoo, a voz rouca falhando ligeiramente.

— A sua boca é tão gostosa, baby. Parece que foi feita pra mim… — Confessava ao que passava a investir-se contra a boca tão receptiva do rapaz, que soltava seus próprios gemidos ao redor de sua extensão enquanto o mesmo utilizava do apoio que tinha em seus cabelos para puxar sua cabeça a seu encontro, não sendo em uma velocidade absurda, pois não havia necessidade, mas apenas mantendo um ritmo intenso, propriamente fodendo a cavidade bucal do Kim.

Talvez qualquer outra pessoa fosse achar sujo ou algo do gênero o fato de que, em meio ao movimento contínuo, excesso de saliva escorria por um dos cantos da boca de Mingyu, misturando-se às lágrimas grossas que rolavam pelo rosto angelical do rapaz e caíam nas coxas de Wonwoo; a parte sádica em si, no entanto, achou aquilo depravadamente encantador. Só ele conseguia arruinar Mingyu daquela forma, só ele o via naquele estado tão sujo, lembrou-o seu lado possessivo, fazendo algo primitivo e bruto surgir em si, que o estimulava a não demorar muito mais fodendo a boca do rapaz, não querendo que sua boca ficasse dormente a ponto de ele não conseguir gritar seu nome – ou algo perto disso, já que não queria interromper o sono merecido dos outros, mesmo achando que estavam bem perto de tê-lo feito.

Puxava-o pelos fios desgrenhados para afastá-lo de si, Mingyu com os lábios úmidos e inchados devido ao uso constante, o rosto úmido e os olhos transmitindo uma mistura de tudo acumulado desde que haviam iniciado, seu desejo pelo menor transparecendo de forma clara; e Wonwoo sabia que sua expressão devia estar similar, ainda mais por estar prestes a realizar o que planejava desde o início. Maldito Mingyu e sua mania de ser tão, tão – algo que Wonwoo não consegue nomear direito; atraente? Gostoso? Irresistível? Apaixonante? Todas as alternativas e mais um pouco? Quem sabe.

Seu cérebro trabalhava rapidamente ao que as mãos finalmente soltavam os fios do maior, que suspirava em alívio enquanto Wonwoo se inclinava sobre si, alcançando as mãos atadas de Mingyu e desfazendo o nó que mantinha seus pulsos unidos, massageando a pele da região com suavidade e depositando um beijo casto em um dos lados antes de puxá-lo, sem se importar em onde a gravata era descartada; o mais novo levantava-se de forma um pouco desengonçada antes de, as mãos de Wonwoo indo à sua cintura possessivamente, ser puxado para o colo do mesmo, sentindo o membro duro diretamente sob a região na qual mais o precisava e choramingando minimamente de forma manhosa, rebolando sua bunda despudoradamente como se quisesse que o outro agisse de uma vez.

— Quer meu pau dentro de você, kitten? — Mingyu apenas assentia freneticamente com a cabeça, Wonwoo apenas sorrindo maldoso ao que repousava uma mão a cada lado da bunda farta do maior, esticando minimamente o pescoço para que pudesse alcançar a audição do rapaz, mordiscando o lóbulo antes de voltar a murmurar. — Então me mostre o quanto. Seja uma boa vadia para mim, Mingyu.

E o rapaz resolveu aceitar aquilo como um desafio; soltava uma respiração trêmula antes de prender o próprio lábio inferior entre os dentes, esticando as mãos experimentalmente antes de dirigi-las ao peitoral do Jeon, explorando seu tórax com suas unhas curtas, deixando marcas visíveis antes de repousá-las em seus ombros, onde segurava com firmeza como se para ter um apoio para o que viria a fazer.

— Por favor, daddy… — Mingyu grunhia em insatisfação ao que erguia-se minimamente no colo do mais velho, reposicionando-se para que o membro de Wonwoo ficasse diretamente em sua entrada e, assim, conseguindo devido a preparação anterior, descia um pouco, Mingyu gemendo despudoradamente enquanto Wonwoo suspirava de maneira oscilante ao ter a entrada gulosa e lubrificada do rapaz abrigando a cabecinha de seu pau de uma forma tão deliciosamente apertada que chegava a beirar no desconfortável; mas o mais novo não descia por inteiro, não. Como se pra provocar ainda mais, contraía-se ao redor de sua glande ao que olhava-o nos olhos, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos de uma maneira absurdamente vulgar ao que os gemidos mais obscenos saíam pelos mesmos, movendo seu quadril apenas para os lados, como se rebolasse. — Eu posso usar o seu pau pra me foder como eu bem entender mas não chegaria nem perto de você fazendo isso, daddy. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim de uma vez… Me mostrando a quem eu pertenço, me enchendo de porra e me fazendo a sua putinha. Me use pra se satisfazer, eu não me importo, só me foda. Por favor… — As palavras pornográficas que pronunciava eram cortadas pelo que poderia quase ser considerado um grito ao que Wonwoo, tendo subido os dígitos até os lados de seu quadril, o puxava para baixo, fazendo com que Mingyu descesse de uma vez só até sua base, de modo que o preenchesse perfeitamente.

Não iam devagar, com calma ou com a intenção de provocar; Wonwoo segurava-o de modo que sabia que as chances de deixar suas digitais marcadas em si era grande ao que auxiliava o rapaz a subir e descer em seu pau, impulsionando seu próprio quadril para cima, de encontro a si, Mingyu gemendo desavergonhadamente ao que pendia sua cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço bronzeado para o menor, que não perdia a chance de marcar sua pele com pequenas mordidas. O Kim seguia o ritmo estabelecido de maneira dedicada, rebolando no pau do Jeon com gosto, sua entrada aveludada apertando-o deliciosamente ao que o mais novo pedia por mais, a voz falha e necessitada demonstrando o quão afetado ele estava.

Wonwoo descia a destra até uma das nádegas marcadas, depositando um tapa firme na região ao mesmo tempo em que mordia com certa força uma área em específico de seu pescoço, Mingyu deixando um soluço entrecortado lhe escapar com a sensação; apesar de seus esforços, o maior não conseguia continuar naquele ritmo por muito tempo, seu corpo um tanto mole e cansado, então deixava que Wonwoo o tomasse como fosse de sua vontade – e ele o fazia, o maior sendo sempre tão receptivo que ele fazia o que era o mais prazeroso para ambos, mudando de forma discreta o ângulo de suas estocadas no rapaz sobre seu colo de forma que atingisse sua próstata com cada uma delas, Mingyu envolvendo ambas as mãos e puxando os cabelos de Wonwoo ao que unia seus lábios aos do mais velho em um beijo inteiramente necessitado, o rapaz retribuindo com a mesma intensidade, as línguas entrelaçadas em uma dança erótica sem um ritmo definido, apenas querendo descontar um no outro o imenso tesão que lhes percorria, Wonwoo tendo a oportunidade de fazê-lo, também, fodendo o rapaz da forma que merecia, os lábios abafando cada soluço de prazer que escapava o Kim, que vez ou outra mordia o inferior do menor com força o suficiente para que pudesse sentir o gosto metálico do sangue em seus lábios, misturado com a saliva e tudo o que já havia passado pelo paladar de ambos naquela noite.

Wonwoo afastava seu rosto do alheio abruptamente, o olhar escuro encontrando o do rapaz ao que, segurando o mesmo com firmeza, virava-os no sofá, empurrando Mingyu para que deitasse de costas sobre o estofado do móvel enquanto o mais velho se situava entre as pernas bronzeadas do rapaz, embora não saísse de seu interior em momento algum; admirava a imagem a sua frente em algo similar a veneração, Mingyu parecendo uma verdadeira vadia, a pele de uma cor deliciosa cintilando de suor, marcas vermelhas e por vezes arroxeadas adornando o corpo definido, a expressão que marcava seu rosto estonteante sendo digna de uma fotografia, embora Wonwoo não tirasse uma por alguns motivos, o principal no momento sendo que ele não queria sair de onde estava — teria que gravar apenas na sua coleção mental de momentos em que seu desejo por Kim Mingyu era maior do que qualquer outra coisa, exceto do que seu amor pelo mesmo, claro.

O rapper mais velho percebeu que talvez tenha ficado bons segundos observando o maior quando o mesmo resmungou algo sobre “vergonha” e “Wonwoo não poder escolher uma hora pior pra ficar meloso”, o que rendeu uma risada mínima do mencionado antes de ele voltar a agir, as pernas de Mingyu ao redor de seus quadris ao que Wonwoo movia-se com força contra si, uma das mãos descendo de encontro a uma das coxas fartas enquanto a outra percorria uma trilha até o pescoço do rapaz, o mesmo ficando visivelmente arrepiado ao sentir tais toques, os pequenos gemidos – vez ou outra, súplicas desconexas – que escapavam-lhe mudando para um arfar surpreso ao que a canhota esguia envolvia-se pelo pescoço marcado do rapper, fazendo uma pressão mínima, porém considerável, ao seu redor, de modo que sabia que tal teria dificuldades em respirar corretamente, sabendo o quanto aquilo poderia ser bom, mas igualmente sabendo dos limites que deveriam ser respeitados.

Mingyu não decidia o que fazer com as mãos, todas as sensações absolutamente intensas deixando-o com a cabeça leve e sem a capacidade de pensar corretamente ao que esforçava-se para encontrar cada estocada funda em si com um movimento próprio de seu quadril, a própria destra descendo para encontrar seu pau intocado, porém sendo impedido por um olhar firme do mais velho ali, que apertava de maneira mínima seu pescoço, aplicando pressão com o polegar e indicador em dois pontos específicos que faziam-no arfar, seu olhar perdendo o foco ao que da boca entreaberta saíam soluços baixos e pedidos falhos por mais, mais forte, mais rápido, recebendo sempre o que pedia, embora nunca tivesse o suficiente de Wonwoo, assim como Wonwoo nunca tinha o suficiente de Mingyu.

— Se for gozar, kitten, goze apenas de ter meu pau em você. Seja bom para o hyung. — Murmurava, marcando tais palavras com um último aperto no pescoço do maior antes de extrair sua mão do local, Mingyu agora podendo respirar fundo, tentando recuperar seu fôlego mas o tendo tirado de si cada vez que o ponto mais sensível em seu corpo era atingido repetidamente pelo pau do mais velho, seu corpo agora tendo ar necessário para que gemesse livremente e fazendo-o como se não conseguisse fazer outra coisa; a voz do rapper mais jovem soava inusualmente rouca e baixa, soluços mínimos cortando os gemidos deleitosos que lhe escapavam, Wonwoo deixando que seus próprios escapassem também, inclinando-se sobre o maior de forma que seu abdômen tocasse o pau do rapaz, que derramava gotas de pré-porra sobre seu próprio, toda vez que se movesse.

Considerando tal fricção uma recompensa para Mingyu, Wonwoo descia as mãos outrora ocupadas para abrir mais – se possível – as pernas torneadas do rapaz, erguendo-as e as mantendo no ar enquanto acelerava o movimento de seu quadril dentro de si, os lábios encontrando o ombro esquerdo do rapaz em selares demorados, mordiscando e deixando alguns chupões espalhados pela região. Seu baixo-ventre se contraía, sinalizando o orgasmo que não tardaria a vir, pelos gemidos contínuos de Mingyu seu próprio também não parecendo demorar a vir, e Wonwoo capturava os carnudos do rapaz em um beijo que era mais bagunçado do que o próprio dormitório, alternando entre sugar a língua do rapaz e explorar sua boca, embora os gemidos abafados que ambos soltavam dificultasse um pouco.

Wonwoo afastava a mão que mantinha a perna direita do rapaz levantada – que tentava mantê-lo após não ter mais esse apoio, mas falhava – para elevá-la até os fios embrenhados, onde puxava com força, Mingyu mordendo seu lábio com força em retaliação e abrindo outra vez o corte que a mordida prévia havia aberto. Movia seu quadril em círculos vagarosos, seu pau atingindo cada ponto do interior do rapaz que fazia com que os gemidos que eram ocultados pelo ósculo se tornassem quase delirantes, suas mãos não deixando os ombros de Wonwoo, onde cravava as unhas e apertava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Não demorava até a respiração de Mingyu falhar mais do que já havia o feito, o corpo inteiro enrijecendo ao que ele deixava um gemido rouco, baixo e longo lhe escapar, seu alívio completamente perceptível ao que Wonwoo sentia o líquido espesso e quente melar os abdômens dos dois; o mais velho quase rosnava contra a audição do rapaz ao que se movia brutalmente contra sua entrada, tal agora se contraindo ainda mais ao seu redor.

— Você é meu, Kim Mingyu. Todo e só meu. — Marcava cada palavra estocando fundo no maior, que apenas gemia de maneira manhosa, já estando sensível demais, e bastara um “Eu sou seu, Jeon Wonwoo. Me encha de sua porra. Eu sou só seu.” vindo de Mingyu para que seu próprio ápice o atingisse, o nó em seu baixo-ventre desfazendo-se ao que gemia diretamente contra a audição alheia, seu pau soltando jatos de porra dentro de si e preenchendo o rapaz mais do que era possível, sendo possível sentir o excesso do líquido escorrendo para fora da entrada do mais novo.

 

[ . . . ]

 

Ambos estavam suados, bagunçados, muito melados e precisavam se limpar o quanto antes assim como limpar cada canto do sofá – ou talvez comprar um novo. Mas, apesar disso, Wonwoo estava satisfeito. Absolutamente satisfeito.

— Eu vou ter que tomar banho de novo e eu não consigo nem me mexer. — Mingyu se manifestava, interrompendo seus pensamentos, e Wonwoo o lançava um olhar ao que saía lentamente de seu interior, inclinando-se mais uma vez apenas para que pudesse selar demoradamente os lábios do outro, logo após sentando-se sobre o móvel de forma cansada, o olhar de Mingyu permanecendo em si. — Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Wonwoo estava cansado demais pra isso. Seu coração estava fraco demais para as palavras amorosas de Kim Mingyu.

Mas ele sabia, sim. E não apenas pelas poucas vezes em que disseram tais palavras um para o outro, mas também por todas as atitudes do maior. O modo como ele cuidava de si, mesmo que ele insistisse que não fosse necessário. Como ele insistia em distraí-lo com besteiras quando ele estava em um de seus dias ruins. Como ele o abraçava como se ele fosse seu mundo inteiro e jamais quisesse deixá-lo ir. Como ele o enchia de beijos e declarações aleatórias quando Wonwoo estava inseguro. Como ele prestava atenção no que ele tinha a dizer. Como ele se importava com o que ele tinha a dizer. Como ele–

Como ele realmente demonstrava o amar.

— Eu sei, Gyu. — Respondia suavemente, lançando um sorriso um tanto envergonhado ao mais jovem, que apenas demonstrava se divertir com a súbita mudança na personalidade do rapaz. — E eu também amo você, eu amo você demais. Desculpe por ter sentido ciúmes assim, eu só… Eu não sei. Não digo que me arrependo, mas…

— Wonwoo, eu não consigo sentir meu corpo. Não se desculpe. Foi uma experiência extracorpórea que eu quero repetir agora mesmo mas não dá. Então, apenas aceite meu amor e ser meu namorado oficial e vamos limpar essa sala. — Mingyu pronunciava de forma preguiçosa ao que se sentava com dificuldade, fazendo uma careta no processo; suspirava em resignação ao que olhava para seu próprio corpo e observava o ambiente no qual se encontravam.

— Eu não acredito que você me pediu em namoro enquanto a gente tá sujo de porra e no meio da selva, Kim Mingyu.

  


**Author's Note:**

> AVISOS: não faço ideia do que tenho que avisar porque ??? eu não faço ideia do que foi isso ???, mas aí tem spanking, dirty talk e o uso da palavra "vadia" (embora não seja de uma maneira pejorativa), daddy kink, breath play (asfixia autoerótica), o não-uso de camisinhas (por favor, usem irl!!!!), coisas não realmente realistas visto que um cara ficar duro segundos após gozar é difícil pra caramba mas isso é uma fanfic então né. tudo o que acontece é !!! absolutamente consensual !!!  
> "Os personagens encontrados nesta história são apenas alusões a pessoas reais e nenhuma das situações e personalidades aqui encontradas refletem a realidade, tratando-se esta obra, de uma ficção. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos, feita apenas de fã para fã sem o objetivo de denegrir ou violar as imagens dos artistas."


End file.
